parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie (2017) Transcript
(Disney logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, and 4Kids logo shows up) (Opening credits) (Birds are flying away) (Fades inside the house and the sun shines as light) (Look upstairs) (Fades the bedroom) Timon: All right, rise and shine, cool cat! Come on! Bagheera: What's the big idea? I pretending to get some sleep. Pumbaa: You know, I think so too, Baggy. Ha. 2,000 and we have that. It must be right over there. Bagheera: Yeah, I think I always have a wake up call, literally. (Bagheera wakes up) (Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Zazu, Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie, Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Patti Johnson, Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken, Jim, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine, Jill, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura walks up) Pumbaa: Does anyone know the wake up call of one mammal like that? Bagheera: Did someone called me? sighs Yeah, yeah. Baloo: Plus we was cleaning the house, remember? Simba: Of course. Baloo: House clean is a better idea. Simba: How quaint, but what can this one? Baloo: Don't be so unsure now... first we have to clean. Simba: You can count on us. Let's go clean the house. Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Patti Johnson, Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken, Jim, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine, Jill, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura: Yes. (Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura stands a top of the stage) Ami Onuki: Hang on to your hats, you mammals. Because we're ready for master blaster beep bap is going to be a whole time is going to give you a (points to the right) soul injection-ah! Yumi Yoshimura: Let's get it on! (King Louie turns on the radio, and the music playing the song "Rock Around the Clock" by Bill Haley) Music singer (singing by Bill Haley): One, Two, Three O'clock, Four O'clock rock Five, Six, Seven O'clock, Eight O'clock rock Nine, Ten, Eleven O'clock, Twelve O'clock rock We're gonna rock around the clock tonight Put your glad rags on and join me hon' We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We're gonna rock around the clock tonight When the clock strikes two, three and four If the band slows down we'll yell for more We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We're gonna rock around the clock tonight Mowgli: We're dancing! You know what, guys, let's get more dancing moves before you knows up. Music singer (singing by Bill Haley): When the chimes ring five, six, and seven We'll be right in seventh heaven We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We're gonna rock around the clock tonight When it's eight, nine, ten, eleven too I'll be goin' strong and so will you We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We're gonna rock around the clock tonight When the clock stikes twelve we'll cool off then Start rockin' 'round the clock again (jazz solo) Music singer (singing by Bill Haley): When the clock stikes twelve we'll cool off then Start rockin' 'round the clock again We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We're gonna rock around the clock tonight Baloo: That's more like it. Timon: Thanks, we just got a Bip-Bop dance like that. Rafiki: Wonderful. Kiara: I can see a car over there. Nala: What? A car? Really, you said that she's just a polite queen. Simba: Well, I supposed that. (Tori opens a door) Kiara: gasps (sees Tori) Tori! Tori: Kiara! Kiara: Tori! Tori: Kiara! (Kiara and Tori gives a slowly hug) (Tori is sparkled away, Kiara is neutral, and the car is driving away) (Zooms out, Kiara sees the window) (Cuts to Simba, Kovu, Baloo, Bagheera and Mowgli) Kovu: Kiara, are you okay? Kiara: I lost Tori, Kovu. By now, I shall see him again. Baloo: Sorry, for information, guys. Will return to the regulatory schedule program for me, at this time. Rafiki: Look at the picture. Kovu: Yeah, are you guys coming? (Everyone saw the picture was Tori) Nala: It's a picture of Tori. King Louie: Say, fellows, it seems he has taking a picture of him. Timon: This time, we're goners. (A laugh sounded through the house, they looked to the source of the noise and saw Scar) Scar: laughs Mowgli: What are you laughing at? Scar: (stops laughing and smirks) Absolutely nothing, nothing at all. Zazu: Well, I think I have one of us. Scar: You know something, you're a real spunky little meerkat. Timon: Oh, thanks. Scar: You guys really have an attachment for that kid, don't you? Kiara: Yes, He's Tori. Scar: Well, that's real nice. Bravo. And any day now, they might come romping back, huh? Just come whistling right back in through that door, and everything will be the same; Real peachy-keen-like. Kiara: Uh-huh! Timon: It's a possibility. Pumbaa: Very interesting. Mowgli: Well, at least I have an optimistic. Scar: "Optimistic"? Somebody untie the knot in this guy's part! Bagheera: Why don't you just hush up? Scar: Hey, I'm real scared there, Baggy. What are you gonna do, scratch me to death? Bagheera: sighs Scar: What is it with you guys, anyway? You act like you just came off the symphony line. Now, get this through your chrome; We've been dumped! Abandoned! Kiara: But he loved us. Zazu: That's right. Scar: So what? He's a kid; He has a family. They move away, he moves away. It's a package deal. Mowgli: But, maybe they're all-- Scar: (interrupts Mowgli) He's not coming back, pure and simple. Bagheera: Oh, yeah? Did you talk to him recently or something? They could drive up any second. Kiara: You really think so? Bagheera: I'm not talking to you! Scar: The whole bunch of you gotta have a combined animals and humans, maybe less. It's been years. It's scrap-metal time. Mowgli: Well, you can do what you like. We're not gonna give up hope. Scar: sarcastically That's real touching, Mowgli. You're gonna get me chatting like an young boy any time now. Mowgli: I think you're jealous. Scar: Oh, sure, I'm jealous of a bunch of dimwits. Zazu: "Dim"? Mowgli: Yeah. Because Tori never played with you. Bagheera: That's because you're a cat! (Scar growls at Mowgli and Bagheera, pauses) Scar: So... It's back to that stupid cat again. You think I don't know what's going on in here? I know what goes on in this cottage. It's a conspiracy, and every one of you mammals is in on it. Just because you can move around, you think you're better than I am! I'm not a coward; I was combined into a feline, I like being combined in this feline! But I can't help it if the kid was too short to reach my paws! Mowgli: We didn't mean it! Really! Scar: It's my correction! Mowgli: Don't! Wait! Stop! Bagheera: He's gonna pounce! Mowgli: Hit the deck! Baloo: Oops! (Scar jumps off, and everyone looks up) Kiara: Scar's got away. Mowgli: I didn't know he'd take it so hard. Bagheera: Well, he was a jerk anyway. Timon: Hey, guys, what's that? What is it. Kiara: The car again! Bagheera: I don't hear another word about cars. Mowgli: Yeah, you said it. Zazu: Sounds pretty real close. Bagheera: Just don't even start it! (Everyone hears the car screeching sound, and people walks, everyone is hide something, Simba and Nala looked up, and Timon and Pumbaa looked left, Everyone running in the window and saw "For Sale" sign, hammer is hitting down the sign) Timon: Sounds real close. Baloo: Well, I guess no one needs to anymore. Wendy: We're going out to find him! Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Patti Johnson, Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken, Jim, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine, Jill, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura: What? Bagheera: What are you talking about? What do you mean! Wendy: Exactly what it I said. We're gonna go out and find Tori. Kiara: To the city. Wendy: Yeah, no matter what! Timon: Well, how would you propose we're gonna do that exactly! Wendy: I... I don't know? Bagheera: Oh, come off it. Be serious. Wendy: I am serious. Bagheera: You're insane! Zazu: If only we were wiener dogs, our problems would be solved. (pauses they look at each other) Wendy and Mowgli: What? Zazu: Maybe it was basset hound! Bagheera: You're all insane, you know! Zazu: It was a news flash I picked up yesterday about a dog. In an amazing show of lotalty and courage... a terrier name Grover traveled hundred of miles... to be reunited with his owner. The poor little critter was accidentally left behind... on a fishing trip three weeks ago. He had to find his way across the rugged mountain.. and scorching desserts in order to get home. Little Grover turned out to be one spunky pup. Mowgli: If the dog can do it, we can do it! Sandra: But a dog has legs. Becky: Ah, Don’t be a wet girl. Jeff: Actually, brains would help you know. Charlie: Brains wouldn’t help either. Timon: Lay off? Zazu: Yeah, Pipe down. Wendy: Well, I’m going with or without you. Bagheera: I say we stay? We’ll have a new master when someone buys the cottage. Sandra: But I don’t want any master? I want our Tori. Wendy: Well, what about the rest of you! King Louie: You boys are gonna need a leader! Why alone you wouldn’t last for 5 minutes out there! I used to be a mountainteer see And together we can stand against the forces of nature. Pumbaa: We're you are really a mountaineer. King Louie: Sure. Ask anybody. Ask Teddy Roosevelt. Why, we shot moose together on the Klondike. Timon: Wow. Well, you know, I was just thinking, you guys will need somebody bright along, too. Mowgli: Good idea. Zazu: Listen to this. World War III, the Normandy Invasion. And who's there but Timon to light the way? (pauses everyone look at Simba) Mowgli: You know, I thought it’d be good to have somebody come along, who’s really... strong. Simba: And smart. Becky: And courage! Zazu: And oblivious to reality. Mowgli: Well? (Bagheera comes in) Bagheera: I just know I’m gonna regret this. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie, Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Patti Johnson, Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken, Jim, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine, Jill, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura: Hooray! (Everyone laughs) Pumbaa: Hey, Mowgli! Are you ready for Forest of Nature? Mowgli: Just a minute, Pumbaa! I think I'm going to solving for help. Timon: Yeah, I supposed that will more than awesome before us. Baloo: Yeah, I think so too, Timon. We trying to gotta go out to see the Forest of Nature. Now will be more about this things! Pumbaa: Hey, I've got an idea! How about we trying to move a travel cart so we can pull us out, and then, the animals pull us. Linda: I guess this is it. (Bagheera looks at everyone) Bagheera: Are you ready to go? Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie, Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Patti Johnson, Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken, Jim, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine, Jill, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura: Yes. (Door is opened slowly, and everyone is surprised) (Zoom in the Forest of Nature, and shows up in the sky and now forest appears) Simba: I know this place. Timon: I think it's the Forest of Nature. Joey: Hey, guys! (points to the sun) I think there goes the sun over there! Elaine: Wow, so bright! Melanie: Now it's time for me to celebrate. Ken: Yeah, I supposed that you can do is, Melanie. I always lift in the changes. (Switch left and right on a shades) (Turns the left of My Shades and the Nature music) Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Patti Johnson, Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken, Jim, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine, Jill, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura: Hooray! (Everyone rides up and down the slides) Jim: laughs Man, That is pretty funny! I supposed that will be right now. Patti Johnson: Oh. Are we nearly there yet? Baloo: Nope. Not yet, little girl. We've got a long way to go. Bagheera: Yeah, you telling me. Mowgli: singing Life is like a journey on a road that's within. Head says you should stay, but your heart says to begin. So you go... Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera: singing But you don't wanna go. Wendy: singing Any life worth living, Isn't life just filled with ease. You just stay forgiving through the forest and the trees Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Timon and Pumbaa: singing And you'll go... Just where you want to go. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie, Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Patti Johnson, Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken, Jim, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine, Jill, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura: singing Time fly by in the city of light, Time stands still in the country. Bagheera: sighs Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie, Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Patti Johnson, Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken, Jim, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine, Jill, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura: singing There's no time for a fuss and a fight, As we travel the land. Zazu, Ken and Jim: singing And I'd be satisfied, just to be not denied. Mowgli, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Timon and Pumbaa: singing To reside with some pride Mowgli, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Becky, Sandra, Timon and Pumbaa: singing While I ride, To the city, the city of light! Timon: singing Light shines like a diamond in the city at night. Zazu: singing When that diamond shines you know that everything's all right. Bagheera: singing But you know... We got a way to go. Becky and Sandra: singing Let us meet the master, We don't wanna make him wait. Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Becky and Sandra: singing You just keep a-knockin', He will open up the gate. To that city of light! Timon and Pumbaa: singing Master is a man with a plan I can understand. Mowgli: singing Master is a man of great reflection. Zazu: singing Master is a man who lays his hand across the land. Patti Johnson: singing Master is the man of our affection! Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie, Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Patti Johnson, Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken, Jim, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine, Jill, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura: singing Time fly by in the city of light, Time stands still in the country. There's no time for a fuss and a fight, As we travel the land. Zazu, Ken and Jim: singing And I'd be satisfied, just to be not denied. Mowgli, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Timon and Pumbaa: singing To reside with some pride Mowgli, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Becky, Sandra, Timon and Pumbaa: singing While I ride, To the city, the city of light! (cut to the dark forest at night, Bagheera is stopped working, he using a fast running) Bagheera: coughs King Louie: Hey, guys! Look! A clearing! Bagheera: Oh, great, Louie. Let's spread out the blanket and have one for a picnic. Paula Schaeffer: But I'm full of stickers! Bagheera: Well, who knows what else. (talks to Timon) Who's idea are gonna have to come this way, anyway? Timon: That was a safe place, I tell you. Rafiki: Who supposed behind the master in the big shoot navigator around here? Bagheera: Yeah. Mowgli: Where are we, anyway? Timon: You see, it is a lost survivalest. Oh! Listen to this! Now I've been not be playing, we throws fruits! and touchdown! That's a very good at this game! Susie: I guess so, Timon, that's a safer place to sleep. (Everyone lay down to sleep) Bagheera: Hey, I think I saw a warmer place. (Mowgli looks at Bagheera) Mowgli: Any chance I could sleep someone else with you, Bagheera? Bagheera: Oh, isn't there someone else we can talking about. Snakes, crocodiles, and tigers. Mowgli: Well, everyone was filled with dangerous animals. They just kinda migrated with us. You should see what they did this year. (sleeps) Bagheera: sighs (sleeps) (Wipes in the half moon at night, fade to black, and the sun appears in the morning) (Everyone walks to the right, and making a nature sounds) Murphy: Hey! What's that? (Everyone looked around the woods, and hearing a nature sounds) Susie: Here it comes! (Searching to the grass) Sanford: This is it. Here comes the light! (Everyone sees the forest of nature) (Everyone searching a grass of nature, a frog hopping to the right) (The deers galloping in the meadow, bees are buzzing, frog licks his tongue on Mowgli) (Mowgli and Bagheera surprised) (The frog pulled out the tongue on Mowgli, the frog sees Mowgli, it waves "Hello" and giggles, the animal punches a grass dominos and bonks the other boar) Baloo: You know, Baggy, I'm absolutely part of a drum solo from logical calloways, like this. (drum solo) Bagheera: Cut that out! (Fish is singing, crocodile throws the food on the fish's mouth, fish are inflated, and splashes in the water) (Kiara sees a lots of squirrels, the squirrels is getting Kiara, Kiara is feeling ticklish) Kiara: laughs (The worm hears an eagle, the worm sees the eagle, the worm screams, the eagle gots a worm, fish is putting a worm, grebe is a swimming lesson, the eagle hawks, fish gets a fish, and the fish is singing, and splashes in the water, cuts the underwater, and the worm screams in the bubble) (fades to Mowgli, mouse is making a funny faces) Mowgli: Stop making the funny faces! (Lots of animals sees on Mowgli, Mowgli is so scared, and Mowgli running away in the forest) Mowgli: panting (Mowgli sees a flower, walks to the left) Mowgli: Oh, don't worry, flower. It's just a reflection. And all the flowers loves it and names with me. (Flower loves Mowgli, Mowgli is running away, Mowgli sees a flower again, Mowgli is feeling sad, and walk to the right, the flowers is shining, Mowgli is walked away, looks to the left and feeling sad, and Mowgli continues walked away) (The eagle cawing) Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura: screams Help! Mowgli: Leave us alone! (Ami pulled up at Mowgli, eagle sees Yori's picture) Yumi Yoshimura: No! (Yumi grabs Yori's picture) Mowgli: Goodbye, everyone! (All the animals waved goodbyes, everyone walks in the woods) Bagheera: We're almost there, guys. Simba: I've traveled things that did saying this much. Timon: It would start searching. Kovu: You're holding it and we going to search for it. Pumbaa: Look! A cave! (Everyone walks inside the cave, the bats flew) Paula Schaeffer: Uh, guys, this place is filled with bats. Susie: gulps Yes, Paula. Timon: I thought... That's right! It's... It's... It's all over! I'm dying out 86th... to the volcanoes! Zazu: Yes, well, precisely why I chose it. No tigers would dare follow us in here. chuckles (Suddenly, a tiger roars at them, everyone quickly ran out of the cave) (Everyone saw a cliff) Mowgli: Where shall we climb the cliff? Simba: You must prove us. Climb the cliff and we made it. (Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and King Louie starts to climb up the cliff and they safely made it) Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and King Louie: sighs (Mowgli looks down at everyone) Mowgli: You can do it, guys! Bagheera: They will certainly be passed... (Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie and Jimmy climb up the cliff) Mowgli: Come on, guys! Hurry, guys! Hurry! (Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken and Jim climb up the cliff) Baloo: Even we have to climb up the cliff, because you guys would be passed. (Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine and Jill climb up the cliff) Bagheera: Hang on, guys! You shall be proud of yourselves! (Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura climb up the cliff) Baloo: Have something was a great safe, and without any mistakes. Becky: They're great! Sandra: Be careful now! (Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu climb up the cliff) Timon: Bravo! (Simba reached the top of the cliff wall, he saw Mowgli and Bagheera waiting for them) Simba: Here! Give me your paw! (Mowgli helped Simba, Simba made safely on the ground) Simba: sighs It worked! Mowgli: No problem. Nala: Thank goodness you're alright! (Then everyone hearing a van driving) Wendy: Hey! It's a van! We can went inside it. Bagheera: You're right. (Everyone hopped inside the van, where a scientist was a driver) Professor Norton Nimnul: Is that a meerkat? What kind of these animals am I? Oh, I get it! Humans! Oh, and all the animals and humans we've got you. (Everyone drives into the mansion) Professor Norton Nimnul: We're here! (Professor Norton Nimnul comes in the house, Mowgli looks at the creative monsters and looks up at private room) Professor Norton Nimnul: This is a private room. There you go, buddy. And where can I find that key? (Professor Norton Nimnul shuts the door) Zazu: Seems like a nice enough fellow. Dingy, but nice. Mowgli: Well, I guess the coast is clear. (Suddenly, a laugh echoed through the mansion, it was a crowd of monsters walked towards them it was a vampire, a werewolf, a Frankenstein's monster, a mummy, a phantom, and Well Dweller) Count Dracula: You don't need to tell him what to do with him! He's always a good helpful. Timon: But we don't drink your blood. Count Dracula: Oh, I guess you're right. (He shows all the daughters) (Sibella Dracula, Winnie Werewolf, Elsa Frankenteen, Tanis Mummy and Phantasma Phantom walks up to them) Mowgli: Gee, those daughters who turns into monsters, anyway. Phantom Father: You bet they are! You guys that we had all our spooky bases covered! This is Phantasma, the gang's fun-loving ghost. Phantasma Phantom: giggles Hi! Frankenstein Senior: And this is Elsa Frankenteen, our tough-as-nails Frankenmonster. Elsa Frankenteen: chuckles Hi there. Count Dracula: And this is Sibella, our mysterious vampire. Sibella Dracula: That's fang-tastic to meet you. Mummy Daddy: And, of course, This is Tanis, our shy, but friendly mummy. Tanis Mummy: Hello there! Papa Werewolf: And this is Winnie, our rambunctious werewolf. Winnie Werewolf: We're werewolves, right? Duh. Count Dracula: And of course, meet the giant purple, three-eyed monster, The Well Dweller. Well Dweller: Well, hello there. Simba: How long has there are many monsters? Count Dracula: Yeah, I think so too, but you can do this at the same time, and the same ways. Mowgli: whispering Professor Norton Nimnul's coming! Everyone, hide! (The monsters and the daughters hides) Professor Norton Nimnul: I know what's somewhere from. So where's the frogs? Hmm... how sad anyways. This will be... What do you want to be... Wait a minute, you didn't want to be! You look like a banjos! No... that's not it. Hmm... it doesn't get any worse. Other Frogs: screams (runs to the right and scared) Professor Norton Nimnul: I'll take care of this one! (he grabs other frogs) Professor Norton Nimnul: Kinda little itchy alive! And the worst song ever? (Professor Norton Nimnul is putting a flu shot and pins at frogs, Bagheera close the eyes shut) Professor Norton Nimnul: I found the chatterbox! I love you somebody! Hey! I found the chatterbox! (Professor Norton Nimnul slams the door shut) Baloo: Phew, that was a close one! King Louie: I thought so, too. (Just then, the laugh echoed again, and the monsters reappears) Count Dracula: You see? You never quite what he's going to do. He's so spontaneous. Timon: W-w-well, how do we escape? (Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura nodded nervously) Count Dracula: Did you hear that? They want to know how to escape! laughs Phantom Father: Yeah, this is a B-Movie was trying to do! Looks like a great scare scene! monsters laughing Phantom Father: Hit it, Phanty! Phantasma Phantom: Sure thing, father. giggles (Phantasma plays an organ music, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Patti Johnson, Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken, Jim, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine, Jill, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura are afraid) Sibella Dracula, Count Dracula, Winnie Werewolf, Papa Werewolf, Elsa Frankenteen, Frankenstein Senior, Tanis Mummy, Mummy Daddy, Phantasma Phantom, Phantom Father and Well Dweller: singing Watch yourself, Don't fall off of the shelf. Sibella Dracula: singing You must be the new boys in town. Timon: What's that sound? Is someone moving round? Count Dracula: Sit down for a spell, you don't look so well. Papa Werewolf: singing Wait a minute! I feel great! You just leave yourself to fate, you might as well just hang around. Elsa Frankenteen and Frankenstein Senior: singing It's too late, We've got to operate! Count Dracula: Just try to relax, It's a house of wacks! Sibella Dracula, Winnie Werewolf, Elsa Frankenteen, Tanis Mummy and Phantasma Phantom: singing Oh, I remember Frankenstein, Shivers up my spine, whoa-oh! Bagheera: singing I'm for getting out of here. Sibella Dracula, Winnie Werewolf, Elsa Frankenteen, Tanis Mummy and Phantasma Phantom: singing No need to shout, my dear, no-oh! Mummy Daddy: singing Who will go to the cellar down below? Well Dweller: singing Trouble is a-bubbling in the brew Sibella Dracula, Winnie Werewolf, Elsa Frankenteen, Tanis Mummy and Phantasma Phantom: singing And while you're down there, Mr. Vincent Price will give you good advice. Count Dracula: He'll know what to do, you just tell him "Boo!" Well Dweller: singing He will put the voodoo in the stew I'm telling you! Sibella Dracula, Count Dracula, Winnie Werewolf, Papa Werewolf, Elsa Frankenteen, Frankenstein Senior, Tanis Mummy, Mummy Daddy, Phantasma Phantom, Phantom Father and Well Dweller: singing It's like a movie, It's a 'B' movie show! It's like a movie, It's a 'B' movie show! Rosie: Hey, hey, look at me! I mean, really! Barf, barf, barf! I'm a can-opener, a lamp and a shaver! Oh-ho-ho-ho! God! I'm a real mash! (Rosie uses her string and climbs up) Bagheera: This is weird! Zazu: singing It's much worse than I feared. Timon: singing I'll close my eyes and make it disappear. Baloo, Bagheera, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa: singing This is strange! Well Dweller: singing It ain't home on the range. Sibella Dracula, Winnie Werewolf, Elsa Frankenteen, Tanis Mummy and Phantasma Phantom: singing You just tell St. Pete, That you got cold feet... Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Patti Johnson, Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken, Jim, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine, Jill, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura: singing There goes the sun; here comes the night! Somebody turn on the light. Somebody tell me that fate has been kind. Count Dracula, Papa Werewolf, Frankenstein Senior, Mummy Daddy and Phantom Father: singing You can't go out! You are out of your mind! Sibella Dracula, Count Dracula, Winnie Werewolf, Papa Werewolf, Elsa Frankenteen, Frankenstein Senior, Tanis Mummy, Mummy Daddy, Phantasma Phantom, Phantom Father and Well Dweller: singing It's like a movie, It's a 'B' movie show! It's like a movie, It's a 'B' movie show! Aaaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaaah... Aaaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaaah... Aaaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! (The bell rings 2 times, and all the monsters hides again) Professor Norton Nimnul: I knew that, son! (he opens a door) Professor Norton Nimnul: I know what scary about mind of specially you guys and more against me. Now where is it go? Hmm... hmm... give a chance... Hey! Where's the meerkat? It's right here on a very, very spot! Boy, I don't need time for this. Timon: Please, Mowgli! You make me realized, nothing is been all the time today! Mowgli: It's only a salution. Professor Norton Nimnul: Where are you? Where are you? Meerkat? Timon: Phew! Professor Norton Nimnul: There you are! (Professor Norton Nimnul gots Timon) Timon: Hey, not cool! (Professor Norton Nimnul gets Timon a ray gun) Pumbaa: gasps Timon! Professor Norton Nimnul: Now I'm going to zap you apart, meerkat! Mowgli: Bagheera, what should we do? Bagheera: Um... I don't know. Ami Onuki: Hey. I got an idea. Yumi Yoshimura: Let's scare that mean scientist. (Wendy turned the lights off) (Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura putting the bedsheets on, and covered them from heads to toes) Professor Norton Nimnul: What the...? Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura: voice We're the ghosts! Wooooooooooooo! (Professor Norton Nimnul sees Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura is disguising as the ghosts) Professor Norton Nimnul: Oh no! Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura: voice Wooooooooooooo! Professor Norton Nimnul: screams (Professor Norton Nimnul screams and runs to the right and turns left and hit the corner and falls off) (Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura lifts their bedsheets off) (Once Timon was free, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Zazu, Pumbaa, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Patti Johnson, Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken, Jim, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine and Jill walks up to Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura) Ami Onuki: See? It worked! I told you it would work! I told you, I told you, I told you, I knew, I knew, I knew! It worked! Yumi Yoshimura: This went well! Other Bats: Everyone, ready to escape! Let's move, move, move! (The monsters pounds the door down; while the monsters run away back to their mansion and everyone went off into the city. Professor Norton Nimnul wakes up and notices the shack being torn apart) Professor Norton Nimnul: Whoa... Uh... confused Wha? Dr. Eggman: Did I catch you at a bad time? Just wondering if you got my meerkat tails. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie, Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Patti Johnson, Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken, Jim, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine, Jill, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura: Yay! (Zooms out left up and sees the city, they wandering in nights and days) (Fades to the morning) Timon: Whoo-wee! Thanks for rescuing me. Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura: Don't mention it. (Everyone saw the reptile forest) Zazu: Here it is! Mowgli: Are any reptiles in here? Patti Johnson: No. Mowgli: Well, I think it's not here. We just stand here and wait. Pumbaa: Yeah, we just stand here and wait, and never get in. Timon: You know what? Let's force it! And you gonna force this! (Everyone took a step slowly) Timon: And... (Then a few seconds, everyone follows the trail) Timon: There! Aladdin: Wow! Look at the sky. This is a very interesting situation. What can't be more like a problem like this everyday. Jasmine: Well, it's all I asked. Kaa: I'm so glad you're here. I'll get it, you get it into a shopping. Wendy: What's a shopping mean? Kiburi: The shopping is total of technology. And that's not so hard. Mowgli: They grow up so fast, wasn't it? Bagheera: Yeah, I totally see it. (Kenge, Ushari, Shupavu, Kongwe, Sir Hiss, Captain Crocodile, Jean Bob, Kinyonga and Viper walks towards them) Zazu: I.. I... I-I... I-I-I-I don't believe it just as so many smiles before. Baloo: Well, at least I give one of those and never seen of those crocodiles, snakes, turtles and vipers before. Kiburi: Naturally. We are on the cutting edge of technology. Timon: Wow! Linda: What does that mean? Timon: I don't know, Linda. What does that mean? Kiburi, Kenge, Kaa, Ushari, Shupavu, Kongwe, Sir Hiss, Captain Crocodile, Jean Bob, Kinyonga and Viper: singing Since you came here uninvited We all knew you'd be delighted This is not the time or place to hedge No one here would be so bold to But since you asked and no one's told you Let us take you to the cutting edge Kiburi: I can process words, accounting too And my pixel screen displays for you Computer graphics locked into Your memory... memory... Shupavu: With fiber optics cast in plastic For natural sights and sounds fantastic Just reach out and talk to your Dear old Uncle Emery Kiburi, Kenge, Kaa, Ushari, Shupavu, Kongwe, Sir Hiss, Captain Crocodile, Jean Bob, Kinyonga and Viper: singing More! More! More! Everything you wanted and more More! More! More! Kongwe: singing Let me tell you what it's for Here's the printout with the score Get yourself together on the edge Kiburi, Kenge, Kaa, Ushari, Shupavu, Kongwe, Sir Hiss, Captain Crocodile, Jean Bob, Kinyonga and Viper: singing Oooooh, wah, oooooh Bah, bah, bah You want to go to old Rio De Janeiro, my dear? You want to join in any Club Paradise? You'd really rather stay at home Where the picture is clear You get it on the stereo And you don't even have to go More! More! More! Everything you wanted and more More! More! More! Kenge: Any time or place you wish You might meet up with some dish Pull yourself together on the edge Jean Bob: If you want a lean machine To whip you up some mean cuisine I'm on the scene Totally automatic Kinyonga: Hey, I can bake your biscuits too Pop some dough boy out for you I'm micro solid-state and that's No static Kiburi, Kenge, Kaa, Ushari, Shupavu, Kongwe, Sir Hiss, Captain Crocodile, Jean Bob, Kinyonga and Viper: singing More! More! More! Everything you wanted and more More! More! More! We're the bytes and chips to call You just have yourself a ball It's all hyperactive on the edge From LEDs to CRTs Woofers, tweeters, antenna trees An ultra-nylon life of ease Everything you dreamed of on the edge And more! Kenge: See? That musical scene is perfect. Timon: Now, just because you like the hip hop song. nervously I mean everyone in the valley with such great sight. Melanie: Uh, let's find something to do somewhere else. Timon: Hang on, guys, I got another one, How many animals does a reptile to climb a tree? Kiburi: Surprise me. Timon: Nothing, a guy can do it all by itself. laughs In fact, we heard my friends is right here, right up into the mountains. Kenge: Interesting. We heard that they headed back home. Ushari: I guess you're right, Kenge. Timon: No, they say they're in the reptile caves. Kiburi: Reptiles caves, you say? Ah. Shupavu: That's correct. Becky: Ah, don’t listen to them. Sandra: Oh yeah, they're is new around here, they don’t know anything. Captain Crocodile: On the contrary, they seems to know quite a lot. Kiburi: Of course they are.